British Standard 476 part 21 requires that lighting installations in ceiling panels do not compromise the integrity of those panels to fire. One way to achieve this is by using a so-called fire resistant fitting. A known fire-resistant downlighter is disclosed in GB 2422191A. This fitting employs a first body of intumescent material disposed in relation to a flange to inhibit passage of fire between a fitting and a ceiling panel in which it is installed and a second body of intumescent material disposed in relation to ventilation holes in the fitting to inhibit passage of fire via those holes. The ventilation holes are provided to allow heat generated by a lamp in the fitting to disperse.
Provision of the second body of intumescent material increases the cost and complexity of manufacture of the fitting. However, if no ventilation were provided the fitting could reach an unacceptably high temperature during use.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the abovementioned problems.